Structured wiring enclosures or “cans” are typically recessed in walls. Known enclosures have limited capability and versatility with regard to mounting electronic devices and/or cable or wire management.
Enclosure door covers or enclosure doors typically mount to an underlying enclosure. Known covers or doors for structured wiring enclosures do not provide substantial functionality beyond covering and providing access to the enclosure.